


Theodore the mouse

by Tarek_giverofcookies



Series: Fan art for Bucky [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Theodore - Freeform, and he’s adorable, aziraphale has a new friend, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies
Summary: For Bucky’s lockdown fic, When this is over...https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173338
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fan art for Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745410
Kudos: 3





	Theodore the mouse

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173338


End file.
